Butterfly
by Raiie-chan
Summary: Len had stopped caring for anyone since the day his parent's died in a tragic accident. But when Rin came and healed his wounds, he started to love again. How will their love turn out? Will they survive all the obstacles until the end?
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID**

**Legend:**

_I_= thinking  
"I"= speaking

* * *

**A/N: **Please take note that this story takes place in the modern days of _Japan._

* * *

It was the first day of Len's high school life. Classes weren't starting yet. So he decided to visit the Music room.

"Good." Len muttered seeing the empty music room. He looked around and everything was what he imagined it to be. A huge room filled with musical instruments, a heaven for people who appreciate and play music.

He sat down in the corner of the room and grabbed a book from his bag. He opened the book, which was a book about the music theory, put on his reading glasses and started reading.

Len smiled. He smiled thinking of the fact that he hadn't touched a music book in three years and it was the first time that he ever touched one again. He missed the sentences filled with the knowledge of music, the music staff, the clefs, the notes and everything else that was related to music.

The door suddenly creaked open and a blonde haired girl walked in.

"U-uhmm," The girl stammered.

Len looked to the direction of the door and quickly got back to reading. As if, he did not care.

The girl had aqua blue eyes, silky gold tresses and smooth pale skin. Her name was Rin.

"Achuu!" Rin sneezed as she took off the piano's coat. She reluctantly wiped the dust off a chair and sat in front of the piano. She excitedly opened the piano's lid, revealing the slightly yellowish keyboard.

She placed her bag below the piano and took out sheets of paper. She was excited to finally play the music she secretly composed.

Rin started to play the piece, which caught Len's attention. He gazed at her, slightly leaning his head in an attempt to recognize the piece. But Rin suddenly hit the wrong notes which caused her to stop playing.

"Ca-can you help me? I heard that you're a great pianist," she stammered,

"I stopped playing the piano," Len icily replied. How did she know? Len thought.

"Ple-" Rin tried to plea, but she was interrupted by the school bell.

Len immediately took of his glasses and tossed his things inside his bag and walked out the door leaving, without another word.

"I can't believe his attitude!" Rin pouted. She quickly fixed her things and ran towards her class.

* * *

Len took a seat near the window. He gazed outside the window ignoring the noisy class and slowly drifting to his own world.

"Le-Len-kun! I'm glad were classmates!" A pitchy voice exclaimed.

Len turned and saw Miku."Ooh, Miku. Hi…" he greeted, finally getting back to reality.

"I was hoping if we could go-"

"Good Morning Maria-Sensei!" Everyone said in unison except for Miku.

"Good Morning, sit down," Their Sensei said.

Miku immediately took a seat. She waved at Len from her seat.

"Hello everyone my names Maria Hakuzuke and I'll be your homeroom teacher. I want all of you to go here in front one by one and introduce yourselves,"

"Awwww," the students moaned.

"Pffft," Len smirked. He didn't care.

"Okay now! You there start," Sensei exclaimed pointing at Len.

Len quickly stood up and walked calmly towards the platform and faced in front of the class.

"Good morning! I'm Len Kagamine.I am currently sixteen years old and living in xx-street xx city. I hope I can be friends with everyone! Please take care of me," He smiled.

"Kawaii~" The girls squealed in unison.

"Very well Kagamine-kun you can now take your seat. May the next person come to the front please?" Sensei said.

Len took a seat and watched the next person which was a blonde girl, who seemed really familiar. "She was the girl from the music room…" Len mumbled as he listened attentively to the girl's introduction.

"G-Good m-morning!" She stammered. It was obvious that she was nervous, her hands fidgeting with her skirt. "M-my name is Rin, Rin Kagamine! I'm sixteen years old and I'm living at xx-street, xx-city. You can all call me Rin. I hope to be friends with you all!" she said, bowing.

"Well, welcome to Fuko High Ms. Kagamine," Sensei smiled.

_"Wa-wait? She has the same last name as me? Are we related? And why is Sensei smiling?"_ Len curiously asked himself.

"And are you siblings with Kagamine-kun?" Sensei asked pointing at Len.

"No," Rin shook her head.

"Okay, you can take your seat, Rin-chan." Sensei said.

"Next?" Sensei said.

Len took out his music book and started reading it again. Everyone finished introducing themselves and the school bell rang.

"I hope all of you get along well. You can take your lunch," Sensei said.

"Len-kun! Let's eat together!" Miku and the other girls squealed.

"Sorry but-"

"Oh come on!" Miku dragged him until they reached the cafeteria.

* * *

Len heaved a heavy sigh. He managed to escape and get away from the girls by hiding in the music room.

Although Len was popular, he hates being the _center of attraction_, but he always ends up being one. It was always like this since his elementary days.

"Now to take a nap…" Len muttered as he laid his back against the cold floor.

* * *

"Heh," Rin chuckled while staring at Len. "He looks so innocent while sleeping," She smiled. She could feel the warmth on her cheek, slightly rising.

"What am I doing?" She exclaimed slapping her cheeks.

She looked at Len's face again, "Pale smooth skin, long eyelashes, spiky gold hair, a nice nose and pink kissable lips." Rin thought, she closed her eyes as her heart beat faster and her face turned into different shades of scarlet.

"Shit!" She hissed, looking away. She stood up and walked towards the piano. "I came here for the piano, not for some guy," she muttered.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Len moaned as he sat up. He was awakened by the piano's sound. "You again?" He asked while scratching his head.

Rin continued playing the piano, ignoring him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with that? I came here to play. It's not like you own the music room," Rin replied angrily.

"You call that playing?" Len exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll leave! You can have this room all by yourself!" Rin stood up and took her bag. "You're mean!" She looked at him with teary eyes, searching for an apology which she failed to receive. She ran out, slamming the door.

Huh? What's wrong with her? I was just asking! Len thought scratching his head. He walked towards the piano and saw sheets of paper lying on its keyboard.

He picked it up "Butterfly on your right shoulder? Never heard of it… "Must be hers,"

* * *

_Where is it ? _Rin thought while pouring the contents of her bag. She was looking for the music sheets.

"Shit! I left it?" She exclaimed. _But I don't want to see that guy again_! She thought.

"I think this is yours," A voice said.

Rin's skin jumped. She received goose bumps just by hearing the voice. She turned and saw Len with her music sheets.

"I'll take that!" She said, quickly taking the sheets away from Len's hands.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Len asked.

"Think of what happened earlier and we'll talk," she said as she walked away.

Len quickly grabbed Rin's hand, stopping her.

"Wait, is it because of what I said? The _"You call that playing?"_ thing?" he asked.

"There you go again," Rin said giving him a sharp glare. She hastily freed her hand from Len's grasp and ran away.

"Girls," Len muttered scratching his head. _"Why are they so hard to understand?"_

* * *

_**A/N:** **I'm sorry if you find some sentences confusing. This story was from a year ago and I just edited and added things so it could be somewhat more acceptable than the original. But don't worry it's still the same story but I guess, somewhat enhanced?**__  
_

**Comments, reviews and rates will be appreciated Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

"At last," Len heaved a heavy sigh, classes were already over.

"Time to get some peace and quiet," He said, stretching his arms. He was alone at the school's rooftop.

"Kagamine-kun," He heard a familiar voice say, he was pretty sure that it was Miku.

"Oh. Hi Miku,"

"L-Len!" Miku stuttered as she bowed.

_*Gulp*_Len was familiar with these situations, "M-Miku-chan-" he nervously interrupted.

"I was going to tell you this earlier, but Sensei interrupted. Len-kun I… I-I have liked you since we were in middle school!" Miku said as she remained bowing. "Please-"

"M-Miku-"

Miku faced Len with a pair of serious, blue eyes and said: "Len-kun would you please go out with me?" Miku confessed. Her eyes started to get a little teary because of Len's silence.

"L-Len-kun?"

"Miku-chan," Len said breaking the silence. "It's not that I don't like you, but I-I'm in love with someone else," Len said in a serious voice.

"Oh okay…I-Im sorry!" Miku said in a choky voice and ran away.

"In love with someone else? Great! Just stupid," Len said slapping his forehead. "So much for silence! Guess I should start walking home,"

* * *

"_That girl…_" Len thought seeing the quite familiar face at the park. Len walked towards her, and he was surprised to see her crying. He decided to take a seat beside her.

"Here take this," He offered, handing her a yellow handkerchief.

Rin faced him with fierce yet teary eyes, "Leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! If it's because of me, I'm sorry okay?" Len exclaimed.

"Just shut up!" she said, taking the handkerchief of his hands.

"Tsundere," Len chuckled. "Why were you crying anyways?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she icily replied. "Why are you acting so nice to me all of the sudden?" she continued.

"Well let's see, I made two girls cry today. I thought cheering one up would do me good," Len smiled.

Rin felt her cheeks go warm, "Meanie," She said.

"She cried because I rejected her, it's natural. I guess," Len said.

"Y-you?" Rin stuttered, staring at Len.

"I'll just say sorry to her," Len said.

"It's not that easy, you know," Rin said, sounding intelligent. "Confessing takes a lot of effort and confidence,"

"Like boys do-" Len attempted to interrupt.

"I guess all her efforts were all put to waste, when you rejected her," she continued.

"How'd you get so good at these kinds of things?" He asked.

"In-born knowledge about love!" Rin exclaimed, giving him a wink.

Suddenly Len felt his heart beat faster. Rin's tears made her eyelashes glitter as her face was illuminated by the orange ray of lights coming from the setting sun.

They stayed together for a little while, watching the sun set. Silence reigned the whole time, but it didn't matter because both of them found it rather comforting.

* * *

They both looked at each other but they immediately looked away as their eyes met.

"It's already night time, time sure does fly," Len laughed.

"Hey, thanks a lot. I feel a lot better now," Rin said flashing a sweet smile, she returned Len's handkerchief.

"Keep it," Len said.

"Thanks…"

" Hey, just to clear things up. You weren't the reason why I cried, it's because of," Rin sighed.

"Tell me, I'll listen,"

"You see, both of my parents are world class pianists and as a daughter, everybody expects me to be like them. I couldn't even play a single piece right," Rin sadly said.

"Y-You're the daughter of the famous Kagamine musicians?" Len asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Rin sighed.

"I-I understand, it must be hard," Len said.

"No worries! I'll practice every day!" Rin cheerfully said.

"That's the spirit, Good luck!" Len smiled, giving her a "thumbs up".

"I better go now Kagamine-san, mom is probably worrying about me," Rin said.

"My house is just a few blocks from here," Len said.

"Well, mine too. Let's walk together?" Rin smiled, acting like a child.

"Here we are, my house!" Rin said, pointing at a big gate.

"Woah," Len awed in amazement.

"Rin-chan! Mom has been looking for you!" a long blonde haired girl said, coming out of the gate.

"I better go now, Kagamine-san. Wait! I almost forgot I heard that you can play the piano well!" Rin said, excitedly.

"I-I did," Len said.

"Can you teach me then?" she pleaded.

"I-I can't," he said, looking away.

"Oh…okay. Goodnight, kagamine-san," she said waving at Len.

"Y-You too." Len said walking away.

"_Why can't he teach me?_" Rin thought.

"He's a very handsome boy, Rin-chan," Neru teased. Neru was Rin's older sister.

"Onee-chan!" Rin exclaimed, flushing. "H-He's not my…" she gibbered.

"Is he nice?" her sister excitedly asked.

"Uhhm, Yeah. Kinda," Rin felt her heart beat faster.

"Weeeh! I can't wait for him to visit again! And to think my little sister has a boyfriend! You said he's a great pianist, Mom and Dad will surely approve!" Neru exclaimed squealing like a fan girl.

"S-Sha-Shut up! Like it's possible to get a boyfriend in your first day of classes! I just met the guy you know!" Rin exclaimed, her cheeks turning in the shade of pink.

"Heh, stop defending yourself already! C'mon mom's waiting for yah," Neru teased.

"Kagamine-kun," Rin muttered, she was still thinking about how Len acted. _Why can't he teach me? And why does he always keep saying "I was or I did" every time I ask him if he can play the piano well?_

* * *

_**Hope you're still with me XDDD** _


End file.
